<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[山组]你不是真正的快乐 by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426253">[山组]你不是真正的快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89'>季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2014， 死神君开播纪念。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoshino Kouya/Yano Kenta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[山组]你不是真正的快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I will follow you.</strong>
</p><p>死神413号来到他面前的时候，吉本终于愿意承认自己年纪大了，老眼昏花了。他一开始还以为是自己家里的那一位节目上又搞了新造型。可事实上面前这个有着自己家那一位几十年前的脸的，人型生物，是从天上掉下来到自己面前的。<br/>记得是他可劲折腾沼田家的那一年有个电视剧是一个女人捡了天上掉下来的男人当自己的老公，后来这老公跟了个十几年如一日的童颜打棒球去了？<br/>诶哟一不小心思维发散了这可不好不好，要被自己家的那一位发现估计就毫不犹豫的踹过来了。那小鬼头估计是和小孩混多了，踹人从来不留力，自己和他哭诉屁股上的淤青还被吐槽你以为你长了一张樱井翔的脸我就不敢出手了吗。可他当时蹲在棚外偷窥的时候都看见了，自家那位在和自己有着同一张脸的国民偶像面前脸都哆嗦了。</p><p>从那一天起这个自称死神的不明生物就天天在他边上跟前跑后，连解决个人卫生和个人生理需要的时候都毫不回避，还要在边上吐槽。说起来，听说海那边干这行的自从乔布斯去了的当年就人手一台爱疯7，为啥海这边到了现在还用纸质名片这种欧德怀申呢。现世的树砍了到了下面，（还是上面？）除了印名片没别的用途了吗。</p><p>他向死神提出了这个疑问，死神表示我地府的高科技怎能给你这把老骨头看你又不想和我走。这都多少天了你还拖拖拉拉的，上面都怀疑了我的办事效率了。你看边上那个老姑婆——死神指了指站在电线杆上的乌鸦，然后那乌鸦飞下来对着戴着圆礼帽的脑袋一顿暴啄。这种戏码每天上演，吉本都懒得去看，早就大跨步地走了。</p><p>然后又过了几天，这几天里吉本荒野觉得身体越发沉重。精神一如既往的坚挺，肉体却愈发难以为继。他当然知道这是因为什么。而这两天死神君虽然依然如影随形地跟着他，却不像之前那样在他身边绕着圈和他讲话，向他宣传和他走的好处了。一般都是像一尊佛像一样坐在空气中，跟在他身后到处移动。如果除了自己以外还有人看得到这个死神的话，估计会以为是自己正拖着一个超大的氢气球往前走吧。<br/>他都要被自己的想象逗笑了。</p><p>死神有点烦躁，他从他惯例呆的天花板角落里跳到地板上拦住这个叫做吉本荒野的老人，对方一脸似笑非笑的欠揍表情，下一刻大约还要接一句“不错嘛。”而他几乎要摘下帽子揉烂了，这个人像是早就认命，认同他的存在，也知晓死亡的到来，却又好似没事一样过每一天，泡澡散步偷拍照片，他原本也不该问出这句话，但这个人实在是个难解的谜题，他终于也像个学生一样举手提问。</p><p>说吧你有什么心愿啊。别躲避这个问题啦，你就是要死了你早就知道了吧。每个人类都是要死的。</p><p>其实我没什么心愿。时候到了的话，由你带我回去交差就够了。</p><p>吉本荒野望着这个带着礼帽穿着黑西装一身肃穆可表情和做出来的事情完全不搭的，死神，想：生命的最后一程，和你同行，已经足够了。</p><p>
  <strong>So please take me with you.</strong>
</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>